The present disclosure relates to a mantle terminal for establishing a conductive contact having a U-shaped threaded stud for the insertion of a cable and a cap nut to be screwed onto the threaded stud.
Various versions of mantle terminals have been known for decades in electrical installation technology. In mantle terminals, the threaded stud is slit axially so as to create an upwardly open U-shaped fork from both lateral crown heads. Wires or cable ends can be inserted therein and clamped by a slotted cap nut. Versions having low impact on conductors utilize detachable washers or, in the case of a cap nut bolt, inner freely rotating studs, in order to also exert central pressure on the conductors. The cap nut is losable. In the case of cramped and hard-to-reach terminal compartments, this can lead to the nut becoming lost. Due to its required operability, the metallic cap nut is not touch-protected.
Printed publication DE 689 525 A describes in this context a mantle terminal for electrical conductors having a pressure piece rotatably mounted in the bottom of the mantle with interlocking of the mantle and base.
The task on which the present disclosure is based is that of increasing a mantle terminal's practical technical value.